


Wild Violets

by lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: I hope Ray likes these wild violets. I picked them myself.





	Wild Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/32820880748/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
